Forever is too long
by mishellemybelle13
Summary: Hey! My name is Arisa Tanaka, welcome to my new life on Destiny Island. You'll meet my new friends and my old enemies. UPDATED! chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Forever is too long

Chapter One

"Daddy, do we have to move here," I said standing on the edge of the ship. "Yes Arisa, we have to," my dad said chuckling, "You love the islands." "Yes, Hawaii and Maui, but here," I said making a face. "Come on, maybe you'll make some new friends," my dad smiled showing his white teeth." "Maybe", I mumbled.

See, only a couple of weeks ago, I was a happy normal 15-year old girl, I, Arisa Tanaka. I had a great life in the city, I had great friends and I was the coolest and smartest person in my school. The cutest boy in the whole school had asked me to the hottest teen night club in town. My life was perfect, nothing was wrong, I loved my life, till my dad decided to move to a place called Destiny Island, or is it Future Island, I'm not sure.

"Arisa, look. You can go back to the café and hang out with someone your age," my dad turned to me. "There is nobody my age." "Yes there is, how about that girl named Kita, she's the daughter of my business partner, you remember her," my father said pointing to a girl with light brown hair that was curled and with a butterfly hairclip and she wore a really, and I mean a really short, plaid skirt and a pink tube-top. Instead of wearing shoes, she wore fuzzy slippers that looked like they had a diamond pendent on them.

If I was still in my old school, this is the type of girl that would give me some competition, but now she's just not worth my time.

I walked over but made a sharp turn towards the bar and ordered a mocha frap. (frappuccino to all the non-coffee drinkers) I saw my dad look at me and he laughed to himself as he walked off somewhere. I walked back to where me and my dad were and stood there staring at my new home. I wonder, what kinda people will be there? Will there be any cute guys! Omigod! What if it's just filled with old men! I see a glare coming from the island and I see start seeing three people lounging on the beach. Old people do not lounge! Alleluia! And the angels sing! I noticed that it was two guys and one girl. Lucky, two guys to yourself!

"Oh, Arisa! How are you doing, darling." I turned around to see Kita walking over giving me one of those frilly waves , so there's only one thing to do. I waved back and said my 'hello' and 'goodbye' in only two-minutes. My new world record. I went back to my quarters and changed into a short forest green skirt. Paired off with a bright yellow bare-midriff tank-top. I wore a pair of black knee high, lace-up boots, I wore my chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail with beads hanging from the strands that I left out. I knew that little Miss Kita would be envious of my appearance so I smiled to my self.

I walked out and saw that we had stopped while I was getting dressed. I saw Kita walking down the plank on to a smaller boat that took at least an hour to making it to the island, I realized that there were two ways of getting to the island, A) taking a boat that took at least an hour or B) to swim and take about thirty minutes. I chose B and jumped into the water, I heard shouts to get back on the boat, but I ignored them. I swam like there was no tomorrow. Back at my old school I was on the swim team and the water relaxes me.

About thirty-five minutes later I was on dry land and saw Kita still coming in the boat. "Arisa! Where have you been!" I guess my dad made it there earlier cause he was there behind me and his face all red. "Hi daddy," I said weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Arisa, what were you thinking?" yelled my father, you could see the vain in his neck throbbing. "Daddy, I just thought it would be better if I got here before so I can look around," I said weakly. "Arisa, you should have asked for permission first before you left. You got everybody all worried about you," my father looked at me. "Sorry," I looked down. "It's okay," he lifted my chin. "So, can I go clean up?" eyeing my bag. "Fine." "Thanks," I said running off.

I found that we were placed in this weird beach house on the edge of the beach, I looked around, _Nice! Daddy did good. _I found my bags placed in the last bedroom at the end of the hall. The room was all kinds of different blues, the bed was a canopy with a turquoise blue bedspread. I eventually found my bags in the closet.

I changed into a pair of **really cool ** jeans that were, of course, designer, along with a brown t-shirt that said, "Different", in gold letters. I also slipped into my pair of furry, fashion boots, in the color, white crème. I have to admit, this style change is **way** better than the last.

I ran back to where my dad was and saw the three kids from earlier. _Cool! I didn't think I'd meet them till' later. _"Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find the captain?" I asked. The girl looked at me and smiled, "He's over there talking to Mr. Tanaka." "Thank you," I smiled back. _She was nice. _"Arisa, why are you talking to **_those_** people. They do not belong to **_our_** standards," I noticed Kita standing behind me. When I looked I saw that the girl who was so kind give a really evil glare. "What do you mean, **_our _**standards? I think they're nice," I replied back. Kita's eyes wide with shock and I looked back at the girl and she gave me a grin instead of that glare from earlier. I walked to my dad shoving my shoulder into Kita's, "Kita," I whispered, "You better be nice to these people. They gave up so much to let us selfish brats come live here."

After I walked away, that girl ran up to me. "Thanks about earlier." "No prob. I'm used to her. Don't let her bother you," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm Kairi. Those two I was with are Sora and Riku. Sora's the one with the spiky brown hair and Riku's the one with the silver hair." "I'm Arisa and that other girl was Kita, we just moved here," I grinned even more now that I knew the two guy's names. "Kita is kinda mean, but her twin bro is pretty normal. He's okay." "Cool! You wanna join us for a beach party tonight? Some of the others will be joining in," she asked. "I'll see if my dad wants us to pack or to hold it off. Depends, but I think I would want to," I said while walking to where my dad was. "Okay, well I'll see ya!" Kairi yelled running back in the opposite direction. "Bye!" I yelled back waving, while walking backwards, "See ya later¾" I grunted as I bumped into something¾ or someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! On chapter 2 when I tried to make those double lines they turned out like the 3/4s thingy. Bye! .**

Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry," I backed away and saw it was one of the guys Kairi mentioned. The one with the silver hair and icy blue eyes. I looked up and he was staring at me. Man, is it just me or is it getting hot in here.

"It's okay," he muttered. "So you're one of those people who arrived to our island?"

"Yeah, just arrived today." I tried to smile but he wasn't. "Kairi just invited me to a beach party tonight. Are you going?" I felt blush rise to my cheeks, I hate when I ramble! Why am I so nervous!

"Maybe," he then glared at me," Why do you care?"

"J-Just wanted to know," I stuttered. Why was he acting all jerky? Did Kita get to him? "Sorry for asking."

His features softened," Sorry, but ever since the horrible Tanaka Corporation started claiming the island, we don't like strangers."

"Well, Kairi was awfully nice to me."

"Yeah, but she is nice to anybody," he turned away.

"Oh," I sighed and started walking past him, but stopped and turned back to him, "My name is Arisa Tanaka, nice to meet you," and I continued walking.

I heard him mutter something under his breath and I just shook off one of the worst greetings in my life.

I walked back to my room, okay I more like ran. I plopped on my bed and started reconsidering going to the beach party.

Maybe I shouldn't go? What if Riku is there? He probably hates me. Those were just some of the negative thoughts I had.

I roused when I heard a knock on my door, I quickly sat up and fixed my hair and felt that my cheeks were wet. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying. I wiped my cheeks and straightened up. "Come in."

The door opened and it was my dad. "Risa, someone is here to see you." Kairi walked in and sat down by me.

"Riku told me he ran into you, are you okay? I know how he is. What'd he say?" she sounded actually sympathetic.

"Nothing. Just that my family was ruining everything and he didn't make me feel quite welcome," I forced a weak smile, "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. I have lots of unpacking to do anyway." I laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"No, come on. You'll have fun. Normally Riku is on his behavior at these things, so you have nothing to worry about," she smiled and laid next to me, "Okay so don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, I'll go. You know you're like the first person I met who is really my friend." I smiled and got up to my closet, "Now what do I wear?" Kairi got up and walked to where I was.

"This should be fun," she smiled.

Kairi helped me choose a pair of shorts and a flowing chiffon baby-doll shirt. Then paired it off with a pair of glittery flats. She placed my dark hair in a loose bun with wisps in the front. Totally beach. Also added all kinds of tropical flowers that I had never seen before in my whole life. When she was finished she led me to a full-length mirror and smiled.

"Now Riku's going to regret being all grumpy to you." She laughed. She turned to me and looked serious. "Okay, there will be others with the same beliefs as Riku and may be ruder, okay?"

I only nodded and grabbed a beachy-kind if bag and we headed for the beach.

It was kinda late when we arrived, but so what? We were there. I noticed the guy Kairi mentioned, Sora, cute, but not my type. My type is more, well…him! I saw a major hot guy standing by the bonfire. Okay, I didn't really see his face, just the back of his head. His hair glowed like silver. Wait a minute it is silver! He turned and we our gazes locked.

Riku! Oh my god, what the hell just happened! The guy that I think is hot just happens to be the one that hates me!

I guess Kairi noticed that I was stressing, because she grabbed me a glass of water. "Risa. I can call you that, right?" I nodded. "Calm down, what is it?" She turned towards the direction I was looking at and smiled. "You like him?" I gulped. Her smile grew wider. She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me.

"Kairi, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

I knew where she was taking me and I struggled. But she was to strong, man am I weak. I finally gave up and let myself be dragged.

"Riku, hey. What's up? Have you met my new friend, Arisa?"

He turned to us and looked from Kairi to me," We've met." Did I sense little chuckle?

I extended a hand out, I forced a smile and," Hello, nice to see you again."

He shook my hand and had a slight grin on his face, "Same here."

All the sudden, my all time favorite song started playing. I quickly let go of Riku's hand and looked at Kairi, but she disappeared. I turned to Riku, "Do you know where...?"

"Kairi is? She disappeared with Sora."

"Oh." God, I was missing my favorite song and talking to someone who hates me. My life is--

"….want to dance?"

"Excuse me?" I stood dumbfounded.

Riku looked at me, "I asked 'do you want to dance?'"

"Okay," I smiled. He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle, right next to the bonfire. As we danced, I could feel the heat and I was getting too hot. Before I knew it, it was completely unbearable. I guess Riku noticed, because he put his arm around my waist and led me to a beach chair. I closed my eyes as I noticed he left. Probably went to find someone else to dance with. I soon fell asleep, but not a relaxing one, one I thought was over with, one I did anything to get rid of. One that I was too afraid to mention and one that I listened to anyone to get rid of.

'_Rain, a storm? No, this is too much darkness. It's not real. It's not real, it's not real.' _

_'Oh, but it's very real, young one. This is the Darkness, a world where no light can penetrate through,' a tall figure in a dark cloak. _

_'Who's there!' Hair flying, eyes teary._

_The figure approached, ' Do not fear, there is nothing to fear,' it stopped in front and tilted my chin so I could look into it's eyes, those eyes, those crimson red eyes. Penetrating eyes._

_'Light, Darkness? Where am I?'_

_'My child, you are in the world of Darkness. A place of eternal night.'_

_'How do I get out of here?' _

_' Child, there is no way out,' it started to laugh, a mocking laugh._

_I began to scream, and the scream was horrible, it was a scream that would never end._

I woke up panting, I noticed that I wasn't in the chair anymore, but in my bedroom, the balcony doors open. I turned and saw a vase on my table holding only a single white rose. How did I get back home? Did Riku bring me?

I walked out to my balcony and looked at the sea. What a beautiful view. I looked towards where the party had been and saw someone walking towards the houses. It was a figure in a dark cloak. It looked up and I thought it saw me, but I was to far. I saw a glint, a crimson glint in where the eyes are located.

Crimson eyes. Crimson, penetrating eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoken to a stream of sunlight through my window and blinding me. Great, I thought sarcastically, what a great way to wake up. I noticed a new rose laying beside my pillow, this one was red instead of white. What does all this mean? Who is sending me these flowers? Why?

"Hey sleepy-head, how you felling?" I turned to see Kairi sitting in a chair right beside me. "I heard about you, falling asleep in a beach chair. Are you okay?"

I nodded. Did everyone know about me falling asleep, if little miss Kita found out, the whole mainland would know. Kairi must've been reading my mind.

"Don't worry, only me, Sora, and Riku know, so know worry. Okay."

"Okay, how'd I get home anyway?" I looked around.

Kairi smiled at me and said, "Riku brought you home." I looked away. I can't believe Kairi told him to take me home. "He asked me where you lived and I asked him 'why', and he said you fell asleep and he wanted to take you home. So I didn't order him to take you home, he decided on his own," again she had read my mind. "'Risa, I was hoping you were feeling better so we could head to the beach, how bout' it?"

I nodded and smiled, "Okay, but I need to get ready." Kairi got up and headed to the door, "I'll be out in a sec."

Kairi opened the door and before she headed out she said, "'Risa, Riku likes you. Don't be afraid. Okay?"

"Okay," once I answered she disappeared into the hallway.

I ran around my room searching for the right bathing suit. To bikini or one piece? That was the main question on my mind. I grabbed an endless supply and studied each one. Too conservative, too skimpy, too dull, too flashy, too frilly, too….ugh. I found the perfect one, okay it was one of the first I tried on, a simple white bikini. I quickly dressed and grabbed a huge towel from the bathroom and found Kairi waiting in the front."Ready," she flashed a brilliant smile and grabbed my free hand. She swiftly opened the front door and raced down the steps and we nearly slipped onto the loose sand. We both laughed and found a nice spot near the water. She placed her towel out on the sand and I did the same with mine.

I walked towards the water and stared into it, "This water is beautiful. Its so clear!" I shouted up to her.

"It is," she smiled. I jogged back up to where she was and kicked my flip-flops off and slipped out of my loose shirt. She did the same and revealed a light pink bikini while I revealed a white one.

I started heading towards the water till I heard someone call out my name, I turned and saw little Miss Kita heading our way with her brother. Ugh, why is she here? "Hi Kita!" Kita walked towards me.

"Arisa, how good it is to see you in this savage land," she showed a sly grin and hugged me.

"Kita, I was hoping I wouldn't see you," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She looked at me with her brown eyes. She said they were beautiful, but hers weren't, they looked like crap. Seriously, I have brown eyes and her eyes though looked like dog crap. I let out a snicker. "What?" she repeated.

"Nothing," I turned to her brother, Keith, I whispered to him," Get her out of here, please," he nodded and whispered something in her ear and she walked back with him. I nodded a silent thank you. They disappeared into the trees.

"He's cute," I turned and saw Kairi, I had almost forgot she was here. "But not as cute as Sora." I smiled at this.

I started wading into the water, "Kairi, come on!" Kairi ran in and then we heard someone call her name and we looked up and stared at the two figures standing up on the hill. They ran down and stood nearby.

"Kairi! Why didn't you tell us you were going swimming," the tall brown-haired boy smiled.

"I told you yesterday," Kairi smiled, splashing water at him.

Sora slipped his shirt over his head and splashed in, "Come here," he called after her. I turned back to the other figure and a small smile appeared on my face. He, too, slipped his shirt off (showing an AMAZING body) and waded in.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled too. I quickly splashed a huge amount of water on him, and I gave him a look, and smiled.

"Catch me if you can," and I dived under the aquamarine water. I kept on swimming and I soon felt someone tap my ankle. I turned to see him right behind me.

We both surfaced and he smiled, "I caught you, what do I win?"

I shrugged and he soon pulled me into him and

"ARISA MARI TANAKA!" I looked towards the shore and saw my dad, my very red faced dad.

"Oh my God," I turned to Riku and let go. I turned to Kairi and swam back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once again, the vein in my dad's neck was throbbing and noticeable. "But daddy…"

"Don't 'but daddy' me. Ever since your mother died you've been acting out and now, finally I'm going to end it. You are not to see that boy again, no matter how nice he may seem, and you may visit your friend Kairi under my circumstances. You must be at home by six 'o'clock, non-negotiable. You must be in a regular place and no meeting with these boys. Got that?"

That may have seem like a questions but it wasn't, I could tell. "Yes daddy," I lowered my head and got up and exited. I was barely unable to hold the anger. I can't believe it! I was now stuck with a controller-like-dad! What happened to the dad who let me do anything? Ugh, why? I opened the door to my room and found Kairi on my balcony.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" I walked out to where she was.

"I'm inviting you to a party. Come on get ready."

"I can't, my dad won't let me out of the house for a long time. I really want to go," I sat down onto a chair resting near the railing.

"Riku was hoping you'd come, and that Kita girl is coming…"

"What? Kita is coming? Who invited her?" I stared flabbergasted.

"This girl who thinks Kita's so cool. She's young and naive." Kairi stated.

"I really wish I could go now." I leaned back and stared at the stars.

"Come on, sneak out." Kairi pleaded.

"I really can't, probably by now my dad has stationed people around the house to make sure I don't get out," I explained.

"Someone's overprotective."

"Yeah, wait. How did you get in here anyway?" I'm surprised she didn't get caught.

She gave me a sly smile," I had some help. Now get dressed and let's go."

How could I argue with her. She found a dark blue baby doll dress in my closet. She flung it at me, "Hurry up."

We snuck down the side and found two bicycles waiting. "How did you get two of them here?"

"Like I said I had some help."

The party was held at a huge, and when I say huge I mean HUGE! Who could have a house like this? Well I could but it was back on the mainland.

I turned to Kairi, "Whose house is this?"

"This is…it's…I don't know. I just got an invitation and that's all."

"Oh," how could they not know whose house this is? It is nice, but mine is better. I mean was better.

"Hey, there are the guys. Uh-oh."

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" I looked at where the boys were and Riku was dancing with Kita. "Kairi, I'm leaving." Kairi grabbed my arm.

"Look," I looked at them again and Riku was pushing Kita away. "Come on." We pushed our way to through the crowd and finally stopped. "Hey guys, look who've I've got," and she pushed me at Riku.

"Hey," I smiled meekly.

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming," Riku smiled, a huge smile. That was really the first time I saw him smile. He grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. I looked up at his ice blue eyes and noticed they melted and I melted before them, I hadn't even notice my favorite song play. (Chemicals React by Aly and AJ) He leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "Now how bout' that reward?" He pulled me closer and the lights brightened, the music ended and a man appeared dressed in black. Many screamed out protests for pausing the party.

"Oh no," I muttered. Riku looked at me and let go. The man's crimson eyes scanned the room and finally landed on me. Oh God, why was he here. This man was fairly attractive, he had dark tanned skin with bright red hair and those horrifying eyes. He noticed me and walked down the winding stairs. The lights dimmed once again the music resumed. Riku had disappeared and I was left alone in this sea of people. I hastily looked for the nearest exit and ran. I stopped when I saw Riku standing there.

"Riku, hey. Where'd you go?"

"What's up with you? I think for one moment you like me then the next you're staring at some guy. What's up?" I let out a breath.

"It's not that, it's just that…" I noticed he was coming closer, "I'll explain tomorrow, okay. Got to go." I ran as fast as I could to where Kairi and I had left the bikes. I mounted and rode to my house. I hid the bicycle behind a bush and climbed back up to my balcony.

"Ah, Arisa Tanaka. So good to see you again." He was sitting on the bed holding a long stemmed red rose.

"What are you doing here, Kahn?"


End file.
